Demons of Minecraftia
by demonicsouls4
Summary: When an evil rises to take over Minecraftia, four local adventurers, blessed with magic abilities from Notch himself, will rise to fight, along with some unexpected company. Watch Soul, Grey, Stephen, and Rick as they grow in power and numbers to face this evil, threat, and find friends and love along the way. OCxOlder Mob harem, OCx younger mob harem, OCxOC, OCxOC.
1. Meet the Heroes

**Demons of Minecraftia**

**Soul: Hey guys! Demonicsouls4 here with a new story. But first let me introduce my friend Greyhawk90!**

**Grey: Sup!**

**Soul: *whispers*Don't look him up, he has no stories. Well, since I've been playing Minecraft lately, and I've read a lot of fics with Mob Talker pairings, I figured I'd try my hand at it. So I present to you 'Demons of Minecraftia', featuring Grey and I, and a few OC's. Yeah not a very clever title, but I'm not very clever with titles.**

**Grey: *snorts* I'll say.**

**Soul: *glares* Anyway, one last thing. I have another story, but I SERIOUSLY recommend not checking it out yet. I still need to finish it and it is too short for my liking, so just wait for that. Alright, enough of that. Grey, would you do the honors?**

**Grey: Demonicsouls4 does not own anything that has to do with Minecraft.**

**Soul: Thank you. Now let's start this show!**

* * *

When Notch created Minecraftia, he foretold of four heroes, blessed with magic abilities by himself, would rise up to face an upcoming evil, turning other Minecraftians against each other to gain power. Whether they would succeed or not was never told, and the Minecraftians waited for the day that the prophecy to be fulfilled, until centuries passed, and eventually it was forgotten, and became only a legend. Until today.

* * *

"DAMMIT, STEPHEN! YOU'VE BEEN LEADING US IN CIRCLES FOR THE PAST HOUR!"

Deep in the blocky forests of Minecraftia, four young men walked through the woods, searching for a mine shaft that apparently had all of the materials they would need to make weapons and armor: iron, diamonds, etc. They hadn't had much luck though. Why, you ask? Well, just listen to their conversation.

"WELL, IF I HAD MY COMPASS, I COULD PROBABLY SEE WHICH DIRECTION IT WAS IN! BUT GUESSWHO FORGOT THAT, GREY!" The aforementioned Stephen retorted. Stephen had short, dirty blond hair that slightly spiked up on the side. He had pale blue eyes, a light tan complexion, and wore a black shirt under a red, high collared, unzipped jacket with two straps crossing over his chest in an 'X' pattern, which held his diamond sword. He wore black pants with a red belt holding them up, and a pair of black and red tennis shoes. His pack, which carried all of his needed items, was strapped across his back, also keeping his diamond sword in place.

"HEY, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WOULD NEED IT! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHERE THIS MINE SHAFT WAS! THOUGH I GUESS I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT TERRIBLE SENSE OF DIRECTION YOU HAVE!" Grey shot back. Grey had chin-length, jet black hair, with long bangs that covered his right eye. He had dark grey eyes with a pale skin color, and wore a black shirt under a light blue hoodie and a single strap across his chest holding his own diamond sword. He had dark blue cargo pants with a black belt, with black and white tennis shoes. His pack was at his side, like a duffel bag. He also had a pair of blue headphones over his ears.

While those two continued to bicker about the objective, a dark skinned man sighed. He had dark, close shaven hair and black sunglasses hid his eyes. He wore a three piece suit and tie, which looked especially made for combat, and black boots. He had a bow and quiver strapped to his back, showing he was a long range fighter. His pack also strapped across his side, though his looked more like a satchel than a duffel bag, but still had as much space as usual. He turned to his companion and asked, "Should we stop them?"

The other young man was quite unique compared to his friends. He had a pale complexion, and wore a red-violet shirt under a zipped, black hoodie and a pair of black headphones around his neck. He had violet cargo pants with two belts fastened in an odd 'X' shape across them. He wore black and white tennis shoes and had a black beanie hat with orange and red flames decorating the bottom. Though his most unique features were his snow-white hair, ruby red eyes, and slightly pointed ears. His diamond sword, strapped to his side, was also different from the others. His was a single edged sword with a round golden hand guard, and the handle was wrapped with white cloth for comfort. His pack was a single-strap bag that was slung across his chest.

The white-haired youth turned to the other man. "Just let them be for now, Rick. They will eventually make up and we can continue searching for this mine shaft," he replied.

The newly identified Rick sighed once more and said, "Whatever you say, Soul. Just don't blame me, when they attract a creeper or something." Both men sat down on a one block hill and watched as the fight between Grey and Stephen continues. This went on for five minutes and Soul began to get bored. Soul stood up and stretched his limbs. "I think I'll do a bit of mob hunting. If I don't get any action soon, I'm gonna go insane."

Rick shivered at the thought. Let's just say that the last time Soul couldn't fight something, the forest nearly became a wasteland. "Alright, just don't get yourself killed," he said.

Soul merely chuckled and said, "Don't plan on it. I'll be back in a little while."

Rick watched him walk off, and then turned his attention back to the _still _on-going fight. He sighed and thought, '_This is gonna be a long day.'_

* * *

Soul walked around the forest for a few minutes. He already found a cave full of zombies and slaughtered them, relieving some of his pent up stress from this long search. He looked around for something else to kill, maybe a pig for some pork chops or something. He continued walking until a specific sound pierced the air.

"_Ssssss_…"

Soul's eyes widened. "_Crap!" _He screamed in his mind. He jumped away from the sound and was about to swing his sword to decapitate the Creeper… until he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing what it really was…or should he say _who _it was.

It was a girl, about a year younger than him, maybe seventeen-years-old or so. She had shoulder-length orange hair and beautiful amber eyes. Her face was heart-shaped and she had lightly tanned skin. She wore green short shorts, hidden under a greatly oversized, green camouflage hoodie that went down about mid-thigh and the sleeves covered her arms and then some. She wore the hood up, displaying the Creeper face on it. Finally she wore black stockings and green sneakers.

The Creeper-girl shyly looked up at the person who nearly beheaded her and said, "Hello, Mister. My name is Cupa. What's yours?"

**Soul: And that's a wrap. If I say so myself, that was much, ****_much _****better than my first attempt at a story. Well, it's almost midnight and I'm dead tired. Next chapter will most likely be a bit of character development and some action. See you guys later. Soul, out!**


	2. Meeting Cupa

**Soul: What's up guys! We're back with another chapter of Demons of Minecraftia! Grey has been giving me advice on what powers and magic to give our heroes, and we finally decided. And now we'll show you in *drumroll* CHARACTER BIOS!**

**Grey: Yep! So here are the bios. (Since I already went into detail, I'll skip the outfit descriptions)**

* * *

Name: Soul

Age: 19

Appearance: White hair; red eyes; pointed ears; pale skin

Weapon of choice: diamond katana; segmented staff; magic controlling ring

Abilities: teleportation; control over wind;

* * *

Name: Grey

Age: 15

Appearance: Black hair; grey eyes; light skin; headphones over ears

Weapon of choice: diamond sword; hidden gun-gauntlets

Abilities: Super speed; control of fire;

* * *

Name: Stephen

Age: 17

Appearance: spiked dirty blond hair; blue eyes; tan skin

Weapon of choice: diamond sword; brass knuckles/gauntlets

Abilities: unnatural strength; control of earth

* * *

Name: Rick

Age: 21

Appearance: dark skin; black close-shaven hair; eyes hidden behind sunglasses

Weapon of choice: Any long ranged weapon

Abilities: invisibility; control over lightning; transform parts of body into mechanical weapons

* * *

**Soul: Well, there you go. So in this chapter, the guys gain their new powers after meeting Cupa. One more thing: this story will be SoulxOlder Mob girls (Cupa, Blazette, Andr, etc.), GreyxYounger Mob girls (FemYaebi, Spider twins, Snow Golem, etc.), Stephenx OC, and RickxOC. If you would like, you can PM/review me names for the mob girls that don't have one. Well, enough chit chat.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

Stephen, Grey, and Rick sat on a hill after the 45 minute argument finally stopped. Now they were just waiting for Soul to return from his Mob hunt. It has been an hour since he left, and Grey was getting impatient.

"Dammit, where is he! Mob hunts shouldn't take this long unless you're surviving on your own, which he ISN'T!" Grey shouted. He stood up and started pacing around, muttering under his breath, most likely about Soul's lateness.

Rick sighed and turned towards Grey. "He'll be back soon. Something must have come up. He wouldn't come back this late unless something happened."

Grey just grumbled and said, "You'd better be right."

At that moment, the sound of footsteps reached their ears, startling Grey into taking out his sword for defense. The footsteps became louder, until their source came into view. It was Soul carrying some sort of green thing on his back.

Grey ran up to him and yelled, "There you are! Where have you been?! We've been waiting for you to come back for an hour!"

Rick stood up and said, "I agree, you have been gone for an unusual amount of time. What happened?"

Soul looked nervous. "Well, let's just say that something…or some_one_ came up," he explained, looking at the thing on his back. The guys noticed and looked at it more carefully. It was actually a sleeping girl, being held piggyback style by Soul and seemed to be hugging him…affectionately?

Grey grinned widely and started nudging Soul with his shoulder. "You stud! Finally got a girl, huh? What's her name? How'd it happen? Where'd you find her? How'd you meet her?"

Soul blushed greatly and shouted, "It's not like that! You're lucky my arms are occupied or I'd punch you right out of this forest. Anyway, her name is Cupa, nothing happened, I found her in the forest, and for how I met her… I almost decapitated her," he finished, looking down ashamed at that last part.

The others gasped, and Grey shouted at him, "Why would you do that!"

Instead of Soul, Cupa, who had woken up during their conversation, answered that question. "Because he thought I was a Creeper," she said, pointing at her hood, the Creeper face on it displayed proudly. They saw it and slightly agreed that they would probably mistake her for a Creeper at first glance.

Grey turned his attention back to Soul and asked, "So, why are you carrying her with you?"

Soul blushed slightly, finding the ground suddenly interesting. "Well, it happened like this…"

* * *

_The Creeper-girl shyly looked up at the person who nearly beheaded her and said, "Hello, Mister. My name is Cupa. What's yours?"_

_Soul came out of his stupor after that question and hastily put his sword away. "Um...er… my name is Soul. Nice to meet you Cupa," he said, holding out his hand to shake. She grabbed his hand with her own sleeve-covered one, accepting the handshake. "You should be careful wearing that hoodie around here, I almost killed you thinking you were a Creeper."_

_She looked at him slightly confused, before saying, "But I am a Creeper. I'm a Creeper-girl."_

_It was Soul's turn to look confused, before scratching his scalp in thought before asking, "A Creeper-girl? I've never heard of one of those."_

_Cupa giggled, the sound making Soul blush slightly, before saying, "That's because there are so few of them. I'm the only one in my generation." Her face then turned into one of sadness, "And I was kicked out of my home, because of it. I can't detonate properly, because of my human appearance, and I look different from everyone else. Nobody would play with me when I was growing up, my parents died when I was ten, and they banished me when I turned fifteen. I've been out here for two years since then, avoiding people that would likely kill me. Until I saw you._

_"I watched you killing the zombies in the cave earlier. I knew I should have run away, but something about you interested me. So I followed you for a little while, until I decided to gain your attention. That's why hissed, resulting in our…sudden meeting." Soul blushed, whether because of the fact that she had been following him, or being reminded of him nearly killing her, was unknown. _

_He then went over her story in his head. She said she had been in this forest alone for two years. He thought about it a little longer before an idea came to mind. He smiled and returned his attention to the sad Creeper-girl. He held out his hand to her, gaining her attention. She looked up at his smiling face, the smile making her blush a bit, before he said, "Well, if you've been out here for so long, why don't you come with me. I have some friends that I came out here with and I think they would like to meet you. They're really nice, and you could live in our house until we could make you your own with plenty of room. You don't have to be alone anymore." _

_Cupa looked at him shocked beyond belief, before tears formed in her eyes, and she leapt at him, hugging him and saying 'Thank you' over and over again, crying tears of happiness. Soul just smiled and returned the hug, rubbing her back comfortingly. This went on for a little while, before Cupa started calming down and backed away tiredly. She smiled at him and said, "Sorry about that. It's just that, I couldn't control my emotions when I heard that someone actually cared about me. Thank you." _

_Soul just chuckled and waved it off, "It's no problem. It's just what anyone would do in your situation. Anyway, you look tired, how about I carry you back to my friends, and I'll introduce them when you wake up, alright?" Cupa blushed at that, but nodded. He crouched low so she could get on his back. When she got settled, she fell asleep almost immediately. Soul chuckled softly at this and started walking back to his friends, thinking about how to explain the Creeper-girl on his back to them._

* * *

"Wow, that's some story," Grey said, surprised at what the Creeper-girl had to go through during her life.

"Indeed. I'm surprised you still came out of that with your sanity intact," Rick said. They had started looking for the mine shaft again while Soul was telling the story, Cupa putting in some details he accidentally left out. The boys listened intently to the story, promising not to let her be alone anymore.

Stephen grinned widely and gave her a thumbs-up. "Well, you won't be alone anymore if we have anything to say about it. The name's Stephen."

Grey turned to her and said, "I'm Grey. Nice to meet you."

Rick nodded with a faint smile. "I'm Rick."

Cupa smiled, happy she made so many new friends today. "Thank you, Notch," she prayed quietly.

Stephen then saw something up ahead. He grinned, "Hey guys! We're here!" They all looked forward to see a gigantic cliff face, with a large, clearly abandoned mine shaft at the bottom. Grey whistled, impressed.

"And here I was starting to think you were lying," he said. Soul and Rick nodded their heads, while Cupa just looked slightly confused. Stephen turned red with anger and started yelling indignantly, making the others laugh at his expense.

Stephen huffed and turned his back to them. "Whatever, let's just go in," he said, heading towards the entrance. The rest followed, but not until Soul put Cupa down. She gave him a questioning look, and he explained, "We don't know what kind of monsters there are, nor how many. I don't want you getting hurt, so hide somewhere close by, okay? I'll call for you when we get back." Cupa blushed slightly at his concern for her welfare and nodded. After she left, Soul turned back to his friends and took out his diamond pick. "Let's explore, shall we?"

* * *

(_Fifteen minutes later, with Grey)_

Grey was walking through the mine shaft, whistling along to his music while twirling his pick at his side. He had already found a good amount of items, 105 iron ore, 64 diamonds, and crap load of coal. Stephen wasn't kidding when he said this place had everything they needed. He came across another vein of iron ore and started to mine it. He did this for about a minute until he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

He quickly turned his head, but saw nothing there. He went back to work, but lifted one headphone, in case that whatever it was made noise. He mined until he heard a scratching noise echoing around the cave. He looked around and saw nothing, and was just about to go back to work when he heard the noise behind him. He quickly turned around and was only able to see glowing red eyes before he was tackled to the ground.

* * *

_(with Soul)_

Soul was looking for more things to mine until he heard something familiar.

A girly, high pitched shriek, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Soul looked slightly amused, and started walking in the direction of the shriek. "Must be Grey getting freaked out again," he said, not really getting lost as the shriek was close by.

* * *

_(with Rick)_

Rick found a vein of diamond and just finished mining it, when he heard Grey's shout. He sighed for the hundredth time today, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What happened this time?" he said, exasperated, as he walked in the direction of the close by shout.

* * *

_(with Stephen)_

Stephen, also looking for something to mine, stopped his stroll through the mine shaft when he heard the shriek of his friend. He laughed and said, "Grey must be in trouble. I can recognize that girly shriek anywhere." He started to walk towards his friend, planning to make fun of his girly shriek.

* * *

_(Grey's area, with Soul)_

Soul got to his friend's location about the same time as the others. They came upon an odd, but rather amusing sight. Grey was pinned to the ground by a girl, about thirteen or fourteen years old, straddling his waist, looking at him with a lazy expression. She had shoulder length purple hair tied into two pig tails with two red orbs decorating each one, two bangs framing her face, and a slight snaggle-tooth. She had red eyes with slightly slit pupils and light skin, and wore a dark teal sweatshirt with two darker stripes on the upper arms of her sleeves. She wore a dark blue mini skirt and black socks with dark blue sneakers. She stared at Grey lazily, before bluntly stating, "You're weird."

That comment got Stephen laughing uncontrollably, Soul slightly chuckling, and Rick just shaking his head with a small smile. Grey blushed of embarrassment, from both the comment and his friends amusement. He looked up at the girl and asked, "Um…could you get off of me." She didn't seem to want to (not because she likes him…yet), but got off anyway, crossing her arms in a lazy posture.

After the others had their laughs, Grey asked, "Who are you? It only seems fair that you give me that much after scaring the crap outta me and tackling me to the ground."

The girl looked at him lazily (what a shock) once more. She looked at him, contemplating about answering, before saying, "Silica."

Grey smiled slightly and said, "Well then, nice to meet you. I'm Grey, the white-haired guy is Soul, the professional looking guy is Rick, and the blond is Stephen. Now, here's another question. Why did you tackle me?"

Silica shrugged. "I'm a Spider-girl, it's what I do."

The guys all raised an eyebrow at that. Grey spoke, "A Spider-girl? Prove it."

Silica smirked and pointed her hand at him, fingers forward. Grey was confused at this gesture, before it turned into shock as he was suddenly tied and restrained by webs sprouting from her fingertips. He struggled against his bonds until Silica pulled on them, causing him to fall over comically. While Stephen and, surprisingly, Rick started laughing their asses off, Soul decided save some of Grey's dignity and cut him loose.

Stephen was able to calm his laughter down enough to get one last comment in, "Looks like we know who's dominant in bed!" Grey's face was flushed from both rage and embarrassment, while Silica also had a bit of pink on her cheeks (though hers went unnoticed).

"Shut the hell up!" Grey exclaimed, stomping his foot hard on the ground. It wouldn't have been mentionable if the ground didn't start to severely crack and the mine shaft started to quake. Then the ground gave out from under them, pulling them down into a dark cavern. They screamed the whole way down and their vision went black.

Silica, who was able to escape with her webs, just looked blankly down the gaping hole and said, "Troublesome."

* * *

**Soul: Alright, that's a wrap! This is the longest thing I've written so far. I felt like the entire thing was awkward the whole time I was writing it. If anyone is actually reading this, I would love it so much to hear what you guys think about this. And while you're at it, also send me an OC character if you would like to. Just use the format below:**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Appearance (including outfit):

Personality:

Preferred weapons:

Abilities (optional):

Backstory (optional): 

* * *

**Okay, to anyone reading this, I'm gonna be out visiting family, so I won't be able to work on this for about a week. So while I'm gone, please leave reviews telling me what you think of this and PM me ideas you might have to make it better. And please don't just say 'this sucks' or 'this is terrible', if this is how you feel, tell me WHY it sucks, so I can do something about it. Well that's all I have to say about this. I'll see you guys in a week.**

**Soul, out!**


	3. Guardians, Powers and Golems! Oh my!

**Soul: *Banging head on wall repeatedly, then notices audience* Oh, hey guys. Demonicsouls4 here, and all that jazz. *sigh* I'm really sorry about the long wait. It's just a lot of stuff's been going on and I had a lot of distractions. Luckily for me, those distractions helped me think of a few more ideas for this story. So for starters, here's the new weapons list.**

Soul: Diamond katana, throwing knives and steel wire.

Grey: Diamond sword, flame-propulsion greaves, chakrams (I'll try not to copy off of Axel from Kingdom Hearts…too much).

Stephen: Diamond sword, war hammer, spiked gauntlets.

Rick: Bow and arrow, guns (how he gets them is a surprise).

Everyone: Familiars, magic.

**I also decided that there will be no special abilities like invisibility and teleportation. I've been thinking about it and can't think of a scenario where they could be used.**

**Second of all, I've had a reviewer PM me about an OC group for the villains. So as a reward, his first OC will make a cameo this chapter, and fully introduced next chapter.**

**Lastly, if it seems like I forget that Minecraftia is supposed to be blocky, I apologize in advance. I just get into the descriptions too much and forget that specific fact.**

**Okay! Now with that out of the way, let's start this show!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Minecraft, the Mob Talker, or anything that has to do with it. I only own my OC's. Any others belong to their owners.**

* * *

Soul groaned as he came back to consciousness. His head was killing him. He slowly got up as to not aggravate any wounds he may have gotten. He looked around to take in his surroundings. He was in a dark cavern, the only light being from the torches from the mine shaft above them, illuminating a small portion of ground around him and his friends. From what he could see, the floor was checker-patterned with worn black and white marble tiles.

Soul heard a trio of groans behind him, signifying his friends were waking up. He turned around and walked towards them. Grey was the first to get up, rubbing his head.

"Where are we? What happened?" He asked.

Soul answered, "In reverse? We fell down a hole you accidentally created, and we ended up in some sort of cavern." He looked towards Rick and Stephen. They were holding their heads in slight pain as well, but otherwise seemed uninjured.

After they had made sure nothing was broken and they had all of their items, they heard a familiar blank voice from above, "Hey, are you guys alright?"

They looked up to see Silica looking over the edge of the hole. Grey called back, "Yeah, just minor headaches, nothing serious."

If Silica was relieved, her face didn't show it. "Okay, I'll just wait for you up here."

Grey looked at her in disbelief. "What! Can't you throw us some rope or pull us up with your string?!"

Silica looked thoughtful about those ideas, then answered, "Nope, don't feel like it." Grey turned red with anger and started to comically rage, while Stephen, Rick, and Soul just sweat dropped. (A/N: If you haven't guessed already, this is an anime-style fic.)

"She's really lazy, isn't she?" Soul asked rhetorically. Stephen and Rick just nodded. Soul sighed and started to look around. They didn't have any rope, so they couldn't climb out. The only other option was to look around and find another exit. He went up to Grey and smacked him upside the head. Grey held his head in pain and looked up at Soul. "What was that for?!" Grey exclaimed.

"So you would shut up," Soul started, "In case you've forgotten, we're stuck down here and Silica is too lazy to help us out. So the only other option is to look around for another exit, or at least something that could help us get up there. Grab a torch and let's move," he finished, before looking up at Silica, "Are you gonna come, or will you just stay there?"

Silica thought about it and said, "No thanks. It'll be too much walking and I highly doubt anything worth my interest will be down there. It'll just be troublesome."

Soul nodded. "Alright," he said, and then decided to make a request, "When we leave, could you go out of the mine shaft and look for an orange haired girl in a green hoodie? Just look after her," He looked at his clock, and saw it was almost night fall. He tossed a map up to the purple haired spider-girl and told Silica, "If we're not back by night fall, go to our house. It should be somewhere east of here. Would you do that, please?"

Silica looked at him blankly for a moment, then sighed, "Okay, I'll do it."

Soul smiled and said, "Thank you," then turned to the others saying, "Okay, guys. Let's go."

As they walked off, Silica watched them until they were out of her sight. She smiled and said to herself, "Those four are so troublesome, especially that Grey person." She giggled and lazily walked towards the mine shaft entrance.

* * *

The boys walked for a while down some hallway, seeing nothing significant. Grey decided to tease Soul a bit, "So, you wanted Silica to protect Cupa? You really care about her don't you?"

Soul blushed a bit and defended, "She's a friend, why wouldn't I want to protect her?"

Grey smirked. "I think you liiiiike her," he drawled. Stephen and Rick watched the conversation in slight amusement, especially at Soul's light blush.

Soul blushed a bit more before retorting, "Well what about you and Silica? You seemed to like it when she was straddling you earlier."

Grey blushed and sputtered, "H-Hey, she jumped on me when I wasn't looking. It wouldn't have happened if I had seen her."

Soul smirked and said, "Well then, you should work on being able to detect danger, shouldn't you?"

Grey looked away and started grumbling about being friends with jerks, or something like that. They walked for a little longer until a large double-door was visible about thirty feet ahead of them. Grey grinned widely and was about to run towards it, until Soul put an arm in front of him. "Wait," Soul cautioned, "We don't know if there are traps or not."

Grey just pushed past him and said, "Come on, Soul. This place is, like, hundreds of years old. Any traps laid out would have stopped working by n-" He was cut off by a clicking sound. He looked down and saw that he had stepped on a pressure plate. He turned around and paled, "Oh crap!"

A volley of arrows was coming towards them at fast speeds. Stephen, Grey and Soul took out their swords and prepared to block. But another volley of arrows came from behind them and hit the first with expert accuracy, effectively blocking them. The three turned around to see Rick with his bow in hand, smirking at them. "Got it," he said.

They all sighed in relief, until Soul grabbed Grey by his jacket, glared at him, and said, "Be. Careful. Got it?" Grey nodded rapidly. After that they walked towards the door, careful not to step on any more pressure plates. After a minute, they finally made it to the door. They looked at each other and nodded, before opening the door.

It was another large hallway, but this one was lit by torches, so they could see the detail of it. The walls were decorated by large murals, though they couldn't tell what they were depicting. The ceiling was held up by large pillars, and there was a pedestal in the middle of the room. A door was across the room, two statues that looked like armored soldiers crouched on either side of the door, one holding a broadsword and the other holding a battle axe. The boys looked at each other, before walking towards the pedestal. When they reached it, they noticed it had some sort of writing on it. Soul decided to read it.

"_To reach the sacred treasure of Notch, you must defeat the guardians tasked to watch,_" the white haired youth read.

"Defeat the guardians? What guardians?" Stephen asked, before the chamber started to shake. The pedestal sank into the ground and was covered by a tile. They looked at the statues and were shocked to see them moving. They stood up to their full height, almost three times the size of them. The statues' glowing eyes seemed to lock onto them, before the statue with the sword swung down at them.

"MOVE!" Soul exclaimed, and they jumped out of the way of the sword, creating a large dust cloud where they once were. When it settled, there was a medium sized crater in the floor. The four men each hid behind a pillar, preparing their weapons to attack. Soul caught Stephen's gaze and both nodded before charging out of their hiding place, running at the sword statue.

(Play any epic music that you know)

Soul jumped away from a stab from the statue's sword. The force caused it to stick into the ground, and Soul ran up the arm and slashed at it the whole way until he slashed the arm off at the shoulder. The arm hit the floor and seemed to shatter like glass. The statue looked pissed, and punched the still airborne Soul into a pillar. Stephen charged at the statue, ducking under a punch meant for him and slashed at the hand. The statue kicked Stephen away and grabbed it's sword as it started walking towards the two recovering boys.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Rick and Grey were handling the axe wielding statue. Rick was shooting arrows at it, trying to distract it, while Grey was slashing at the thing's legs while trying not to get crushed. The statue swung its axe at Grey causing him to block. The force caused him to fly back and broke his diamond sword. He hit a wall and slumped down, barely conscious.

Rick analyzed his opponent. It was made of stone, so his arrows wouldn't do much damage. He looked at its eyes. Maybe he hit those, even if they weren't real, they would hopefully block its sight. He notched two arrows and hid behind a pillar, while the statue slowly walked towards Grey. Rick jumped out and fired the arrows. They hit their mark. The statue stumbled around, now losing his sight, and started to swing his axe blindly. It cut through a few pillars before it accidentally tripped the sword statue, sending it into the air.

Soul saw this and sheathed his sword while jumping onto Stephen's back. Stephen, seeing what his friend was doing, pushed himself upwards as Soul jumped. Soul ascended above the statue to the ceiling and used it as a platform to push off of and quickly fall towards the falling behemoth. Soul used his momentum and, unsheathing his sword, cut through the middle of the guardian, cleaving it in two. He landed gracefully while the defeated statue crashed to the ground, shattering to pieces.

Stephen decided to help finish the last one. He ducked under a stray swipe of the axe and went over to a pillar. He cut through the bottom of the pillar with his diamond sword, then turned to Rick. "Give me a boost!" He yelled. Rick nodded

Grey, who recovered, was tossed a spare sword by Soul. The blue-clad teen looked at him. "Cut off one of the legs to trip it!" Soul instructed. Grey nodded and ran towards the remaining guardian. He dodged a few swipes of the axe leading it towards the pillar. He cut off both feet of the giant, making sure it was near the cut pillar.

Stephen, given a jumping boost by Rick, cut through the pillar near the top and pushed off with his legs, pushing him away and causing the pillar to fall. The statue only had time to look up before it was pinned by the pillar. Grey went to finish the job, stabbing it in the forehead. Everything went silent until the statue started to shatter like the last one.

(End song)

The victors all stood there for a moment, before collapsing from exhaustion. Grey, panting hard, said, "Man… that was tough."

Soul, the first to recover, agreed. "Yeah, but why did they attack us? What where they guarding?" He looked at the door. It was the only way out, so might as well find out. He stood up and walked to the door. He examined it a moment. It was a large, green double door with a gold trimming and it four odd engravings: a flame like symbol, a trapezoid that looked like a rock, three wavy lines that looked like a breeze, and three lightning bolts. He stared at it for a moment, and then opened it. Behind it was a set of stairs that went up, quite a ways by the looks of it. He turned back to his friends and said, "You coming?" before walking up the stairs. The other three looked at each other, before shrugging and following their friend.

* * *

They walked up the long staircase for a few minutes before finally reaching the top. A plain, blue double door stood in their way. Soul pushed open the door and they stepped into the most beautiful room they have seen so far. It was a large room with large windows that let them see it was night, also telling them they must have gone to the surface while walking up the steps. The room seemed to glow because of moonlight flooding in from the windows. It was held up by large spiraling pillars and it also held four pedestals, each holding glowing orbs of varying colors. The quartet felt drawn to the pedestals for some reason and walked towards. As they walked, they admired the simple yet beautiful room.

"It seems like Notch himself created this place," Stephen said, looking around.

"Judging by the feel of this place, he probably did," Soul replied, as he felt a…sacred aura emanating from the room, especially the pedestals. He looked out the window at the moon and started to worry. '_I hope Cupa and Silica are alright,_' he thought.

When they finally reached the pedestals, they were able to take in details. The first was engraved with a rising flame pattern, the flames blooming at the top like a flower, which held a glowing red orb that seemed to hold a sort of flame.

The second pedestal was just stylized like a tornado, getting bigger at the top. The orb it held was glowing a light blue and had a mini tornado inside.

The third was stylized like a tower of crystal that circled around its orb, holding it in place. Its orb glowed a dirty yellow and had a mini planet-like construct of shifting rock floating in the middle of it.

The final pedestal stylized like a rising cloud with a few lightning bolts coming out of it. The orb it held glowed a bright yellow with what looked like a small storm cloud in it, lightning flashing at random intervals.

The boys approached the pedestals and each felt drawn to a specific pedestal. Soul went to the tornado, Grey to the fire, Rick the storm, and Stephen the earth. They stared at their orb, mesmerized by their glow, before putting a hand on the orb at the same time. A shockwave of power came from the orbs, followed by a blinding flash of light. They all felt unimaginable pain from the power coursing through their bodies. They all heard a voice say something before they passed out from the pain.

'_You have come, chosen ones…'_

* * *

Soul woke up with a groan from the sunlight invading his vision…wait, sunlight? He jerked up into a sitting position, and sure enough it was about midday. They were no longer inside that room, either. They ended up in some sort of clearing, a large forest surrounding them. Looking around he noticed a cliff to his left. He walked to the edge and looked over. He saw the mine shaft they explored last night. '_How did we get here?_' he thought, '_we were indoors before, and there's no building in sight. It's like that temple thing disappeared. What happened?_' He heard more groans behind him and saw his friends waking up.

"Did anybody get the number of the mine cart that ran me over?" Grey said, holding his head in pain.

"My head is killing me," Stephen complained. While everyone was recovering from another splitting headache, Soul took a look around and noticed they were missing someone.

"Where's Rick?" He asked, causing the other two's eyes to widen and start searching around.

"I'm right here," Rick said appearing from behind Grey, causing him to freak out from the dark-skinned man's sudden appearance. Soul looked on slightly amused, while Stephen was laughing his ass off.

"Oh my Notch!" he exclaimed through his laughter, "Y-you're face, Grey! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

Grey started to get angry and raised a fist to punch him. He felt something odd in his hand when he did it, but ignored it. "Why you little-" he started but was cut off as he saw a look of shock on Stephen's face, looking at his raised fist. Grey looked at his fist as well, and was about as shocked as his friend. His fist was covered in flame.

He panicked and started to wave it around and swat at it. He did this for a few moments before he realized something: the flame didn't hurt. In fact, he couldn't feel it at all. He put it in front of his face, staring at it in disbelief. He wondered how it was happening, and why it didn't hurt. He swung it around a few times, but it wouldn't go out. He decided to try one last thing. He tried willing it to go out. The flame dispersed.

He grinned at this and tried willing it back again. It worked. He grinned even more and tried lighting his other fist. It also burst into flames. He laughed and started throwing a few punches, exclaiming, "This is awesome!"

While Grey was playing with fire, Soul was thinking. He remembered before they woke up, they touched some pedestals with orbs that held some sort of element. He remembered that Grey's had been red and had a flame inside, and he was controlling fire right now. What did that mean for the rest of them? Looking around he found a stray stone to his left. Remembering what Stephen's orb looked like, he decided to test something.

"Stephen," he called, getting said blonde's attention, "Come over here. I want to test something out with you."

When Stephen reached him, Soul pointed at the rock and explained, "I want you to try and lift that rock…without touching it." Stephen gave him an odd look, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Soul looked at him and explained, "Try to lift it with your mind." Stephen still didn't look convinced, but decided to humor the guy. He lifted his hand towards the rock and concentrated. He did this for about half a minute, but with no results. He looked at Soul and asked, "What are you trying to accomplish with this?"

The white-haired boy ignored him, though, and went back to thinking. Maybe he was missing something. It hit him. He remembered the power he felt flowing through him when they touched the orbs. He looked at Grey. Maybe…

"Grey!" said teen looked at Soul. "When you conjured the flames to your hand, did you feel anything?"

Grey was confused for a second, and then realized exactly what Soul was asking. "Yeah," he confirmed, "actually there was something. I ignored it at first, but now that you mention it, I can actually feel and describe it. It's raging, yet controlled, and it feels warm. I guess that's how I'm making these flames."

Soul 'hmm'd in thought, then nodded and turned back to Stephen, "Try and see if you can feel something like that," he said, "maybe if you access that power, then it would probably be instinct after that, like how Grey is controlling it."

Stephen nodded and tried again, this time trying to find some kind of energy inside of him. After about a minute of trying, he finally felt something. It felt cold, yet strong and sturdy, like a rock. He mentally reached towards it, and pulled it up. As soon as he did, it flooded through his body for a moment, then calmed, though he could still feel it inside him. He tried channeling it to his hand pointing at the stone …and nothing happened.

He stood confused for a moment. Then an idea came to mind. He channeled the energy to his hand again, but this time tried channeling it to the stone block as well. He imagined sending it like a stream toward it, then surrounding it with the energy. He then imagined it lifting up the block.

It worked. The rock slowly, but surely, levitated upward, seemingly by itself. Stephen smirked, and then threw his arm towards a nearby tree, the stone following. It struck the tree, causing it to explode in a large dust cloud. When the dust cleared, the tree was mostly obliterated, wood spread out around the area. Stephen only had one thing to say: "Awesome." He then started trying to see if it worked on anything similar.

Soul and Rick looked at each other and silently agreed to try their own hand at what powers they had.

Rick looked at his hand and concentrated, trying to find his own energy. After a moment he finally found it. It felt like that tingling feeling after you get shocked by something. He pulled on this energy and focused it into his hand. As he did, his hand started to spark with electricity. He steadily increased it, causing more and more lightning to encase his hand.

He smirked and tried his other hand, which also started to generate lightning. He then tried to picture a stream connecting his hands. In response a band of lightning formed between the two lightning covered hands. Rick's smirk got wider as he started doing tricks with it, lengthening it to create a long rope of lightning

Soul closed his eyes and, having unlocked his own power, which felt like a cool breeze flowing through him, channeled it around his body in a circular motion. The result was wind blowing around him in the same way. He pushed in more power while also making it spin faster. It eventually turned into a small tornado surrounding him. He stopped the energy flow. He opened his eye and decided to try focusing it into his hand like everyone else to see what happened.

He focused the energy into his hand and watched as a pale blue light seemed to outline his hand. He raised an eyebrow and tried to focus more energy. Though he must have put too much, as the blue light brightened into sapphire and seemed to explode into a flame-like energy sword. He held it away in shock, and then looked carefully at it. It seemed to hum as the energy flowed to keep the sword-like shape. He swung his hand at the ground, and watched as it created a large, but shallow cut along the ground. He figured it was supposed to do more, which meant he had to practice.

Soul wanted to try one more thing. He then focused his energy to below him. The wind started to blow strongly under him, slightly lifting him up. It wasn't enough, though, and he didn't want to accidentally shoot himself across the forest, so he stopped and decided to practice later.

After everyone finished their testing/fun, they then focused on their final big problem: Getting down from the cliff.

* * *

Cupa walked outside of the large wooden house that belonged to the four adventurers that were hosting her. A while after she left the guys when they left into the mine shaft, the sun started to set and she started to get worried until she was approached by purple haired girl. She introduced herself as Silica and said she was sent by the four to watch over her as they were in a bit of a situation.

They left to the house as the guys requested and hung out there until the guys came back. She really enjoyed Silica's presence. Even though the girl could be very lazy she was good company after being alone for so long and it was fun to be around another girl.

At the moment, the creeper-girl went to get some food and water as the guys seemed to be running out. She took one of the spare bottomless bags that they left at the house, and a few buckets for water. She stopped at the nearby lake and started filling the buckets with water.

She started filling the final bucket until she stopped and saw a large shadow spread across the ground and heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Hello, Princess." She turned around and saw something that made her scream.

* * *

The boys were on their way back to the house after they got some ladders from Rick's bag. They were almost at the house when they heard a familiar scream coming from the nearby lake. Soul's eyes widened. "That's Cupa!" he shouted and ran as fast as he could, even faster as he unconsciously channeled his wind energy to his legs, leaving the other three in the dust. They looked at each other, then ran to try and catch up to Soul.

* * *

Soul broke through the trees surrounding the lake and skidded to a stop. He looked around and saw nothing, until he heard another scream above him and looked up, only to jump to the side at the last second as something large landed where he was just standing.

He looked up and saw what looked like an iron golem, only twice as large. Its face also looked more humane like than normal and it had a gigantic mouth that was set in a terrifying grin. The only other abnormal thing about it was that it had gigantic hands that would be able to hold an entire body in its hand. Which it was, as it had a struggling Cupa in its hand.

The final thing he noticed was the person standing on the Golem's shoulder. He looked about nineteen and had slightly tan skin with white, blown-back hair, and emerald green eyes, starring calmly at him. He wore a baggy long sleeved shirt and baggy pants, both being a dark red color. He wore a black breastplate with a coat-of-arms on it that resembled a skull, along with black leggings, wrist guards, boots and gauntlets. He wore a black cape with two gold clasps, each holding an emerald, connected by a gold chain. Lastly, he wore a holy amulet around his neck and a black sword on his back.

The stranger looked at him and smirked, "Well, look who showed up. You must be Princess' guardian."

Soul glared at him and pulled out his sword. "Who are you?" He asked.

The stranger smirked and reached towards his own sword. "I guess you have a right to know," He said, taking the black sword off of his back and pointed it at Soul, "My name is Aldon, and I'm here to kill you."

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**Soul: And that's a wrap. Man that took forever to finish! I have a new respect for every author out there. Sorry if its a bit rushed at the end, but it's midnight here and I'm really tired. **

**Anyway, once again, sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of complications and distractions. Also school has started, so I might only be able to type during weekends.**

**Also before I end this, I want to make a minor announcement. I have been thinking about making an intro to make for this story, but I can't decide on which song to use. So I've made a poll for any readers to decide which song to use. Here is the list:**

**Sign – FLOW**

**Flügel der Freiheit – Linked Horizon**

**Guren no Yumiya - Linked Horizon**

**STRENGTH – Abingdon Boys School**

**If you don't know what these songs are, they are anime opening songs (or in 'STRENGTH's case, ending song). If you haven't heard these, look them up and tell me which you like best.**

**Alright, that's everything. If you don't mind *yawn* I'm going to bed. Goodnight everybody.**

**Soul, out!**


End file.
